


How does one do fairy-tale endings?

by Maria_and_her_books



Category: LazyTown
Genre: M/M, Self-Indulgent, switching POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 03:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_and_her_books/pseuds/Maria_and_her_books
Summary: Save the day, kiss the prince(ss). That's how the stories go, right? Sportacus knows how to do the first, the latter not so much. Luckily the handsome villain is the more cunning and suave one.





	How does one do fairy-tale endings?

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, non-english writer, first fic... Yeah, that should be warnings enough XD

Robbie wasn't quite sure why the brats had sought him out. He had been minding his own business, hoping to catch a nap under the cherry tree in the park, and suddenly he had been swarmed, nay, dare he say ambushed, by the small group. They were still yapping on, something about playing out fairytales. Clearly their small adventure with the Three Little Pigs had taught them nothing. They obviously had also missed the point of those about not interacting with villains and the short-term repercussions of seeking out dangers untold. 

Exhausted Robbie tuned in again, " We're the Seven Dwarfs!" Ziggy enthused. 

"All five of you," Robbie said flatly. The sarcasm clearly didn't register, flew right over their heads. 

"Yes, yes, guess who I am?!" 

"Dopey?"

"What? No, I'm Happy!"

Figured, "Well, I'm Sleepy," Robbie groused.

"I thought you'd be Grumpy," a snide voice came. The yellow one, Stingy? That kid had some potential.

"No, I'm Grumpy!" Trixie argued.

"I'd thought you would want to be the princess?"

"What? No, that's boring! I want to mine the mine."

"Mine," Stingy echoed.

Finally the pink one spoke up," Can you be our Snow White? Please? All you have to do is lie down. And we'll be the dwarves and we'll go to the mine to get diamonds to make you a beautiful casket and.."

"Yes, yes, so if I lay down and pretend to be dead you'll go away?"

"..yes?"

"Fine."

\--------------------------------------------------

Robbie heard the children in the distance pretending to explore the tunnels of a vast mine. A shout of "I found rock candy!" and the annoyed, "Wrong kind of crystals Ziggy!" made him laugh out loud for a moment. 

Days of little to no sleep caught up with him and he fell asleep to wake up to Sportacus holding his hand, a peculiar look on the Elf's face. Bashful? 

The expression was quickly replaced by the more typical cheery smile, "Snow White, you're alive!" 

"I know, I'm surprised too, being killed by an apple and all,"Robbie snarked, "Now, sweep me off my feet so I can get back to my napping."

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

The kids and their hero had left shortly after that, something about fighting the evil stepmother . Robbie had been unable to get back to sleep but the nap had refreshed him somewhat. Back in his lair the thought of the strange look on Sportacus' face kept pestering him. The hero had seemed.. shy? Nervous? Hesitant? Whatever it had been, the over-active menace had been still for once. The odd swooping feeling he'd had in his chest when he'd woken to that sight the villain had firmly ignored at that time. The hand the Elf had been holding was still tingling. Robbie firmly decided not to look into that feeling too. Apples, even the imaginary poisoned ones, were clearly bad for one's health.  
Unable to focus on his current project Robbie stalked over to his periscope.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Her friends had already gone home but Stephanie had wanted to talk to Sportacus alone so she had sat down on a bench and busied herself with tying and retying her shoelaces. Sportacus had seen right through the ruse and had sat down next to her, patiently waiting for her to speak about whatever was on her mind. 

"Sportacus?"

"Yes Stephanie?"

The girl bit her lip, "Why did you wake Robbie by kissing his hand? Why did you not kiss him like in the story?"  
She had never giving the scene in the story much thought but seeing it played out differently had made her wonder if there was something she should know. 

Sportacus gave the girl a quick glance, then looked at the ground. He'd always been honest with her so he deciced to be honest now, "I've never kissed anyone before. Not like in the story."

"Never?"

"Never."

"Oh."

Stephanie was silent for a bit, then asked, "Sportacus, you like Robbie, right?"

"Yes, I think Robbie is great."

"No," Stephanie rolled her eyes at his enthusiastic tone, "I mean, you like like Robbie, right? As in, you'd like to kiss him?"

Sportacus blushed fiercely, gave her an anxious look and nodded. Like many of their conversations it didn't go in the direction he expected when she said in answer to his awkward confession, "We can play Sleeping Beauty tomorrow? You can kiss him then?"

"It's important to ask permission for such things, Stephanie," he said earnestly.

"I can ask him for you?"

"What? No!" Sportacus had hoped to have a couple more years before he had to explain relationships and all their entanglements to one of the children. But alas, hard is the life of a hero. 

\--------------------------------------------

Neither of them noticed the periscope which had been firmly trained on them for the whole exchange.

\--------------------------------------------

Robbie had laid down in the same spot the next day and, as he'd expected, the kids had approached him again. This time with the request that he'd be Sleeping Beauty.

The curse had been cast, the servants had fallen asleep with their royalty. And after half a second they'd jumped up again and went off to fight evil.  
Their brave little troupe had quickly disbanded in the face of the fire breathing dragon. Propped up on on elbow Robbie surveyed the raccous mess.

Stingy had become an ally to the murderous beast, protecting, and in the near future probably taking off with, the hoard of gold the creature had accumulated. Robbie highly doubted the authenticity of the crowns of former adversaries but silently congratulated the little opportunist on his priorities and was pleased to have found his earlier opinion on the potential of the kid confirmed. 

Pixel and Trixie were rivals engaged in a duel. It seemed that they weren't all that interested in rescuing anyone, in fact they were more invested in preventing that the other would succeed and gain fame and glory.

Meanwhile Ziggy was chasing Stephanie and Sportacus across the field, flapping his blanket-wings.  
Robbie was amused by how the boy was obviously being torn by wanting to roast the vile enemy and wanting to cheer for his hero doing awfully impressive gymnastics.  
Stephanie finally made the choice easier for the kid when shouting, "Sportacus, go save Sleeping Beauty! I'll distract the dragon! Go, run, it's our only chance!"

Robbie snorted when she struck a heroic pose for these words and Ziggy immediately took advantage of her being still for a moment. Her deathscene was impressive though, gleefully he took in the slightly disturbed look on Sportacus face at her rather enthusiastic screams about being burned alive.

Robbie quickly laid back at her, "Go to the castle, be happy!" Moments later he heard approaching footsteps as the prince came to wake him from his cursed slumber. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

Robbie had been waiting for Sportacus to return to his airship after the children had gone home for dinner. When the hero flipped into view he called out, "Say, Prince Charming, I think you didn't know how the story went today."

"I didn't?" Sportacus turned to look at the villain who was leaning lazily against a tree.

Robbie gestured impatiently , "Well, you sure didn't act like it." Robbie folded his arms and looked at the bewildered Elf, "You know what, I'll show you. Come here and lie down Sleeping Beauty."  
Robbie challenging raised an eyebrow and with a shrug Sportacus complied.

"And close your eyes, it's creepy to sleep with your eyes open."

Sportacus gave the other man a searching look, wondering where he was going with this. There were no traps nor disguises in sight and Robbie seemed in an unequivocally good mood. Obediently he closed his eyes after a few moments and waited.  
Suddenly Robbie's voice sounded much closer, "You see, when the prince saw Sleeping Beauty he took his hand and noticed how cold it was."

Robbie took one of the Sportacus' hands in his calloused one and brought it to his lips to press a soft kiss on its. A small smile on his face when he noticed that the hero held his breath for a moment. Robbie watched a blush tint his cheeks and ears an endearing pink.

"He could not believe that the warmth of life had left him," his other hand cupped Sportacus jaw, a thumb stroking his cheek. Sportacus gasped almost unnoticably. Robbie let his thumb leisurely caress the hero's bottom lip, "And tried to bring back some of it. " 

A gentle kiss on that tempting mouth, gone in a moment, "A spark." Another kiss, lingering a bit longer, "That would bring the prince back to life."

He tilted Sportacus' chin a bit and kissed him so sweetly that the hero couldn't help but sigh. 

"And bring them together," Robbie whispered and took advantage of those parted lips to deepen the kiss.

All Sportacus could do was follow where Robbie led him. And for once the villain saved the hero.


End file.
